


Secret Celebrations

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: The girl that her father had based her on... had she ever kept things from her classmates? Had she slept easily at night?---Nanami, and a cause for celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Nanami's birthday/White Day, but I am The Worst at deadlines.  
> Happy belated birthday to a very special AI!

Nanami wasn’t one to toss and turn, instead staring up at the ceiling of her dark cabin for more time than she could keep track of.

She knew that she needed the rest in order to recharge and cool down her server, just as her flesh-and-blood companions required sleep in order to heal and refresh their bodies (or _minds_ , she reminded herself, after at times allowing herself to forget for a moment the reality- or lack there of- concerning their situation).

Deceiving her friends was not something that Nanami enjoyed, although she tried time and again to remind herself of the fact that it was her due to her programming not allowing her to divulge the truth of her status as the traitor. It couldn’t be helped.

The girl that her father had based her on... had she ever kept things from her classmates? Had she slept easily at night?

…How had she felt about Hinata-kun?

The nighttime waves of guilt crashed over her two fold whenever the boy came to mind. He was so patient whenever she didn’t understand something that should be commonplace, and despite his gruff shell, he was an awful lot of fun to be around.

Although she wasn’t able to confess to him about her not being one of his classmates, Nanami still wished that she could do something for him to help make up for it, to give back at the very least.

Ever since the group had discovered the island’s library, Nanami had taken the initiative to do some research. After having admitted to Hinata that she had no clue about Hinamatsuri, teaching herself more about Japanese holidays seemed like a good idea.

There had been ebooks saved inside of the computer she had been born in, however Nanami had ignored all of them, opting to spend all of her development phase playing emulated video games instead. Thankfully, reading a book wasn’t all that different from a text-based adventure game. In fact, there was really something to be said for the smell of the paper and the tactile experience of flipping through the page. Did the other her ever read books, in between playing games?

As she perused the book, Nanami discovered all sorts of different holidays, among them one called White’s Day, which also happened to fall on the birthdate she shared with her late father.

It was too bad, she thought. Even if the island field trip hadn’t been hijacked by Monokuma, the group still wouldn’t have spent enough time in the program to stay all the way until next year’s Valentine’s Day. It would have been the perfect time to give back to Hinata for all he had done for her too. Once the group graduated- Nanami had no doubt that they would, even despite the current circumstances- she wasn’t sure that she would ever be able to see any of them again, and certainly not with her in a physical form at any rate.

Still, one of the great things about video games was that even if it were winter where you lived, in the game you're playing, it could be summer all year.

Maybe Nanami could make up her own Valentine’s Day. The notion seemed a little silly to her at first, like something the more playful among the group, namely Ibuki, might suggest. On the other hand, she didn’t have to make it known to anyone just why she was preparing a gift for a boy. The main problem was what exactly to get for Hinata. She knew that he was an avid user of the MonoMono Machine, so anything from that was out. Picking up doubles of a dropped item was usually a waste of time, even if it were an otherwise good piece of equipment. Just as two sets of identical chainmail would be impossible to equip at once, what use would Hinata have for two Kokeshi Dynamos? (in fact, the usefulness of even one alluded her, even if Tsumiki had haltingly offered to explain it to her one day)

She must have nodded off while pondering, as the next thing she knew, Nanami was picking her chin off the small puddle of drool that had accumulated on the paper as the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor brought her back to alertness.

Quickly she shut the book, hoping that no one else in the group would feel a sudden urge to educate themselves on the various holidays across Asia.

“Hinata-kun,” she greeted with a smile.

“Nanami,” the boy replied, “I didn’t expect to see you in here.”

“It’s a quiet place for a nap, isn’t it?” Nanami replied, rubbing the lingering sleep from her eyes.

“That’s true.” Hinata took a seat across from her, but not before taking a small booklet from his pocket, which he passed across the table. “I found this and thought you might like it, so it’s actually a good thing that I ran into you.”

Nanami inspected the cover. It was a guide for a game she had already beaten, but the gesture was still definetly appreciated. “Thank you. This is wonderful.”

Hinata frowned. “What’s wrong? You don’t look very happy with it.”

Nanami shook her head. “It’s not that... I’ve just been wondering what kind of present I could get for you in return for all the things you’ve done, and now you’ve brought me something else… I feel like an item shop keeper not giving you enough for trading in your extra equipment…I think.”

“Nanami…” Hinata fixed his eyes firmly upon the stack of books on the table, avoiding Nanami’s expectant gaze as he considered how to respond. “You really don’t need to get me anything. You’ve done so much already, helping me with the last case and spending our free time with me like this...”

Nanami was surprised. Could her very presence be considered a gift? If that were the case, then she was having her very own secret Valentine’s Day, White’s Day, _and_ birthday party combined just as she wanted- because having Hinata around certainly meant the same to her as well.

“I’m glad.” However, her expression of happiness soon contorted into a yawn. After stifling it, she reached her hand across the table, placing it over top of Hinata’s.

Nanami could feel Hinata’s hand become tense at her touch at first, but just as she began to drift back off, a feeling of warmth surrounded her own, firm in its comforting grasp.

Although she was still unable to share the truth with him, and although she would never be the exact same as the original, somehow or other, Nanami still had the most restful nap of her life.

 

_end_

 

 


End file.
